Di Bawah Pohon Maple
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Pria itu akan tetap menunggu, di bawah pohon maple./ AU, SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, crack pairing, OOC (hope not)**

**.:Di Bawah Pohon Maple:.**

**(BGM: Sigur Rós – Samskeyti)**

"_**Aku suka melihat daun maple berubah menjadi kemerahan." –Uchiha Sasuke**_

Mansion besar itu berdiri di sebuah desa kecil. Bangunan yang terpencil dari rumah penduduk lain, berdiri angkuh di antara pepohonan maple. Penduduk sekitar hanya mengenal Hyuuga sebagai pemilik resmi mansion tua itu, setelahnya nihil. Sejak kejadian menyedihkan itu, keluarga ini tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di mansion mereka.

Hari ini telah memasuki musim gugur. Bukan rahasia umum lagi, penduduk sekitar telah mengetahui kebiasaan tahunan pria paruh baya itu. Satu hal yang orang tidak tahu, apa alasannya selalu menunggu dan siapa yang ditunggunya?

Dengan tubuh yang tidak sebugar dulu lagi, ia membawa raganya pada tempat janjian mereka. Tidak pernah terlintas penyesalan menunggu dari pagi hingga malam menjemput selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Beratus-ratus jam terbuang sia-sia demi menunggu harapan kosong. Penduduk sekitar merasa iba, namun mereka tidak dapat mencegah pria itu untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya.

Adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang membuat pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terus menanti tanpa kenal lelah di bawah pohon maple, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia boleh saja melupakan hal-hal lain, tetapi ia tidak pernah lupa akan posisi yang selalu ditempatinya. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat salah satu jendela mansion secara jelas. Dulunya, di sebalik partisi itu hidup seorang gadis delapan belas tahunan, ia mengenalnya sebagai anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata.

Sejak pindah ke desa, Hinata selalu melihatnya menunggu di bawah pohon dengan mantel hitam yang hampir menutupi separuh tubuhnya serta celana panjang berwarna senada. Pemuda yang tampan, itulah kesan pertama ketika melihatnya. Kedua mata krisopras gelap itu selalu memandang tajam pada dirinya dari bawah sana. Bila gadis lain akan menciut ngeri saat itu juga, Hinata malah memerah. Jika sudah begitu, ia lebih memilih menjauh dari jendela dan mulai menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Seminggu, Hinata selalu berdiri di sebalik jendela kaca. Kedua bandul jernihnya terus melihat ke bawah, tepatnya, di sebuah pohon maple. Pemuda itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, pikirnya saat itu.

Tapi pada hari berikutnya, pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan sosok misteriusnya. Sedikit banyak membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Di sisa-sisa usianya, ia masih dapat terhibur akan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata tidak pernah keluar mansion. Sasuke tahu, Hinata kesepian. Sasuke tahu, Hinata mengidap suatu penyakit yang saat itu belum ditemukan obatnya. Sasuke tahu, Hinata hanya tinggal bertiga dengan kedua pelayannya yang merangkap sebagai perawat. Sungguh, Sasuke tahu semuanya, meskipun itu bukan karena keingintahuannya. Satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh seiring kebiasaannya mengunjungi hutan maple.

Lalu apa yang Hinata ketahui tentang pemuda itu? Hanya paras, pakaian, dan kebiasaannya saja, selebihnya ia tidak tahu apapun. Ia ingin tahu semua tentangnya. Keingintahuan itu membuatnya perlahan mulai tertarik ke dalam gravitasi sang pemuda.

**.:123:.**

Siang telah menjemput, pria paruh baya itu duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh rapuhnya. Dulu, ia kuat berdiri berjam-jam, namun sekarang berbeda jauh. Tidak sampai satu jam, ia telah kelelahan.

Pakaian itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali mantel yang mulai melapuk dimakan usia. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk membeli mantel baru. Baginya, mantel itu bukan sekadar pelindung dari hawa dingin, tapi lebih dari fungsinya. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh pohon, Sasuke memandang ke atas. Kumpulan daun kekuningan menutupi kebesaran langit di atasnya. Helai demi helai daun mulai meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Hinata keluar mansion Hyuuga. Jika ayahnya mengetahui tindakan itu, tentu saja ia tidak diperbolehkan lagi meninggalkan kamarnya. Tentu saja keluar mansion tidak semudah melangkahkan kaki, ia harus memohon pada kedua pelayannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan kedua pelayan itu.

Sasuke agak memicingkan matanya seakan tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Di pintu mansion tampak sesosok gadis yang selalu menghiasi bingkai jendela. Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna ungu muda, sepadan dengan warna matanya. Rambut kecubung sepunggungnya agak berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur. Sesaat Sasuke terpana akan keindahan makhluk yang berjarak sepuluh meter di depannya. Ada perasaan aneh bercampur senang menghampirinya. Walaupun hanya dapat melihat dari jauh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hinata telah menguatkan hati untuk mulai mendekati sang pemuda. Namun, ketika ia telah sampai ditujuan, pemuda itu telah menghilang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun nihil. Dari arah kejauhan, terdengar teriakan dari kedua pelayannya yang saling bersahutan memanggil namanya. Ia baru teringat hanya boleh keluar selama sepuluh menit. Hinata melangkah ke mansion dengan berat hati.

**.:123:.**

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Bahkan Hinata belum menanyakan namanya, sang pemuda telah menjawab duluan seakan tahu apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Siang itu, Hinata tampak cantik dengan baju terusan ungunya. Seulas senyuman terpahat di wajah pucatnya.

"A-akhir-akhir ini, a-aku sering melihatmu di sini."

Kalimat pertamanya berhasil membuat wajah pucat itu memerah. Sasuke memang kelihatan sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu berdiri di sebalik jendela." Perkataannya berhasil membuat Hinata menunduk sedih. Sasuke menarik satu tarikan napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi aku senang kau di sini."

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, kedua bandul itu membesar disertai pipi yang semakin merona. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat itu telah telak mencapai telinganya. Seandainya Hinata melihat senyuman tulus sang pemuda, pasti ia akan segera menyadari bahwa mereka berdua saling tertarik.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Setelah membungkuk, Hinata berlari mendekati mansion. Sasuke memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam khasnya, sendu terpancar dari kedua kelerengnya. Kini ia telah menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar telah tertarik pada sang gadis Hyuuga.

Puluhan pohon maple di sekitarnya telah menjadi saksi bisu hubungan percintaan mereka. Satu tahun mereka menjalin benang cinta tanpa diketahui siapapun. Musim gugur telah menyapa kembali. Daun maple kemerahan itu telah menguning kembali diikuti dengan tubuh Hinata terlihat semakin rapuh dimakan penyakit. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke masih tetap mencintai Hinata, yaitu senyuman tegarnya. Hinata tahu, kebahagiaannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Namun mimpi untuk tetap bersama selalu membayanginya hingga dewa kematian menjemput jiwanya.

**.:123:.**

"_K-kenapa kau selalu di sini?"_

"_Aku suka melihat daun maple berubah menjadi kemerahan."_

"_T-tapi, sekarang sudah menguning. T-tidak lama lagi p-pasti berguguran."_

"_Aku tetap suka. Walaupun berubah menguning, ia tetap cantik. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, alasanku tetap di sini hanya untuk memastikan kau masih tersenyum."_

"_T-tapi, k-kau tahu, tidak lama la—"_

Terputus. Sehelai daun maple hinggap di mantelnya. Seulas senyum terlihat dari wajah keriput pria paruh baya itu. Kepingan memori lima puluh tahun lalu tiba-tiba melintasi pikirannya. Rasanya ia tidak kuat lagi untuk memasukkan oksigen ke paru-parunya sebarang satu kali tarikan napas.

Angin datang menyapa pohon maple yang telah berubah menguning. Ratusan daun maple berguguran meninggalkan rantingnya. Dari kumpulan daun terlihat sosok yang dirindukan pria paruh baya itu. Ia tampak cantik dengan baju terusan selutut berwarna ungu muda. Walaupun matanya telah rabun, ia dapat dengan baik menangkap senyuman sang gadis.

"Akhirnya kaudatang…," ujarnya lirih. Sasuke lalu menyambut uluran tangan sang gadis. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali…." Kemudian, tubuh itu beristirahat setelah penantian lamanya.

Hanya cahaya putih yang mengelilingi. Kilasan seorang pemuda bermantel hitam nan tampan tampak dari kejauhan. Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis pujaan. Mereka saling membagi senyuman terbaik sebelum hilang ditelan cahaya.

**.:123:.**

"_T-tapi, k-kau tahu, tidak lama la—"_

"_Aku akan menunggumu hingga kaudatang."_

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Ga tau kenapa, beberapa bulan ini saya suka menulis dengan objek tumbuhan. Menurut saya tumbuhan mempunyai keindahan dan makna tersendiri. Makasih telah membaca. **


End file.
